


Tinsel kisses

by thejourneymaninn



Series: Domestic shenanigans [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fenders, Fluff, Lyriumchristmas, M/M, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: Arriving home early a few days before Christmas, Anders is in for a surprise.
Prompt fill for the lyriumchristmas campaign. Today’s prompt was ‘Decorations’.
Part of Domestic Shenanigans. Like all fics belonging to this series, it can be read as a stand-alone.





	

”Santa’s blazing boxers, what’s going on in here? “

Anders failed to suppress a snort as Fenris’ head whipped towards the door. The elf had borrowed his sweatpants, again. He had taken to wearing them almost all the time, claiming they were more comfortable than his own, and that the fact that they were a good five inches too long just meant he didn’t have to bother with socks. Or a mop, it would seem, since those extra inches were now trailing an impressive amount of tinsel along the floor. Yet more clung to the zipper of his frayed hoodie (or rather, Anders’ hoodie). Pine needles sticking out of his hair and the tips of his pointy ears dusted with glitter, he looked…well, frankly, adorable. But then, he always did. And the way he was now blushing all over didn’t exactly help matters.

“I…did not expect you to be home so early. I intended to be finished before your return.”

“You mean there’s…more?”

Even at first glance, the house had looked like a spell had gone awry and transported it right into an overblown, all the way 90’s sitcom-cliché snow globe, and the closer he had gotten to the living room, the more…impressive it had become. Ornaments. Mistletoe. Garlands. Little wooden figurines, a freaking _nativity scene_ , tinsel, angels, little Santas and reindeer, wreaths, Christmas lights everywhere you looked – he could only hope they wouldn't blow a fuse. Yet none of this had prepared him for the sight of the gigantic Christmas tree (just half a foot more and they’d need another hole in the roof) next to the fireplace and his hectic-bordering-on-hysterical boyfriend balancing stacks of glass ornaments in front of it.

“A…little,” Fenris admitted, placing the fragile glassware on their wobbly table. Now empty-handed, he began to fidget.

“I have to admit, that’s a bit hard to imagine. By the looks of it, every single store in Kirkwall is now out of stock…I guess the rest of the town will have to go without…” What had been intended as light-hearted teasing died on his lips at the dejected look on Fenris’ face.

And that wasn’t even nearly as heart-breaking as his voice.

“You do not like it. I apologise. I shall…”

“No!” Anders rushed to close the distance between them, fumbling for Fenris’ hands. He squeezed them gently. “It’s not that at all! I like it – oh, who am I kidding, I love it. But as our friends never tire of reminding me, both my style and my taste scream ‘tacky trash heap with no sense of proportion’. You on the other hand…just last week you wrinkled that lovely nose of yours at my ‘useless’ decorative pillows. I’m sure you’ll understand I’m just a tiny bit surprised you’ve gone full ‘North pole headquarters’ on our home…” Feeling Fenris’ slowly begin to relax, Anders dared to smirk a little. “Especially considering the other night’s grump-fest at my choice of film.” He tried to mimic his boyfriend’s gravelly timbre. “’Elves as content, unpaid workers for the big, benevolent human. Of course.’ So…why the sudden conversion to Team Christmas? You’ve been less than enthusiastic about the holidays so far.”

“I have…little experience with them. I struggle to feel a connection. It still seems more like a human celebration.” He shushed Anders’ protests. “But I know you love all this. And I…enjoy your enjoyment. I am trying to see it through your eyes. And…” he shuffled his feet, glancing off to the side the way he often did when he got anxious. “I wanted to celebrate you moving in. Now that you officially live here, the decorations should reflect your taste.” He smirked in the general direction of the fireplace. “At least this year.”

Anders gave his hands another squeeze. “So, next year it’s going to be a single candle and a bottle of eggnog to reflect your tastes?”

“If the candle you are picturing is tasteful, yes.” Fenris’ eyes and smirk had moved from the fireplace back to Anders’ face.

“Of course, love. Minimalistic and classy… Thank you for this…” He tried to encompass the whole house in a broad gesture. “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble. Especially since, you know, I’m not actually ‘officially’ living here…technically, we’re both squatting now,” he teased, fully prepared to come face to face with the eyebrow crease of doom. But Fenris’ expression remained unchanged as he calmly shook his head.

“Varric had to pull a lot of strings, but he came through. Everything has been properly registered. Thus, _technically_ , we own the place.”

“He did? Wow, I thought he said the best he could do was forge something that would only satisfy people who didn’t mind turning a blind eye…. That’s great, Fenris. By all rights, the place should be yours.”

“It is in both our names.”

Anders’ mouth fell open. After a few seconds, it dawned on him that he probably looked a lot like the goldfish that had tragically not survived being roommates with Ser-Pounce-a-lot, so with great effort, he let it snap shut. 

And then opened it again to also match the fish’s eloquence. “I…what?”

No fidgeting this time, no averted eyes, Fenris met his gaze head-on. “I want you to know you are safe. We are equals. This is your home. No one can take it away from you. Not even I.”

There was a long silence, during which Anders desperately tried to keep his composure. Or to at least not start bawling. At last, he stroked his fingers over the stockings Fenris had hung above the fireplace. “I love what you’ve done with…our place.” He pulled him into a kiss, rubbing his nose against the elf’s glitter-sprinkled one. Fenris tasted of cinnamon and candy canes, of Christmas and home. And Anders would know, he savoured him for a long time, just to be sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing @fairandfatalasfair over on tumbler has created some [gorgeous fanart ](https://fairandfatalasfair.tumblr.com/post/155463123636/fanart-for-tinsel-kisses-by-thejourneymaninn/) for this fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please check it out, it's exactly like I pictured the scene and captures the atmosphere just beautifully.
> 
>  
> 
> [or click here ](https://fairandfatalasfair.tumblr.com/post/155463123636/fanart-for-tinsel-kisses-by-thejourneymaninn/)


End file.
